Skylanders: Superchargers
Skylanders: Superchargers is a PS4 game played by Arin and Suzy on Grumpcade. Episodes # Take The Treasure! # Shaken Not Stirred # Mad Gains # Ships Ahoy! # Tuck and Shove # Fiesta Time! # Out of Sight! Game Information Similar to its predecessors, Skylanders: SuperChargers is a "toy-to-life" video game in which players can place toy figurine on the "Portal of Power", which will allow player to play as the figurine-represented character in-game. The game will introduce a redesigned "Portal of Power", in which the surface will become larger and wider so as to accommodate vehicles, which is of larger size than typical characters. Vehicles are one of the newly introduced features in SuperChargers. According to Activision, about 50% of the game must be completed through driving. Vehicles are divided into three classes, which include ground vehicles, water vehicles and flying vehicles. With the use of ground vehicles and water vehicles, players can race on land or dive under water on several different tracks, while the flying ship features an "autopilot system" which can guide players to their destination automatically. Players can have the option to accelerate and decelerate the ship. Each track is filled with obstacles, which players must evade, and each have their own alternate routes, which can help a player to reach the finish line faster. Players must defeat a boss before they reach the finish line and they must solve a puzzle before they proceed. Players can also collect parts for vehicles to upgrade it. A customization screen will automatically open up after the player collects a part. Player can also choose to purchase mods to upgrade the vehicle via an in-game currency called "Gearbits", which can be earned through completing missions and stages. Each character has their own matching vehicles, and once the player finds out the correct combination, the character will enter a "Supercharge" state, which grants the vehicle additional abilities. The 117 characters introduced in the series since Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure will still be playable in SuperChargers, but the game will only include 20 new figurines, due to the inclusion of vehicles. Returning characters, such as Stealth Elf and Trigger Happy will be re-imagined with new abilities and a new upgrade tree. Additionally, theNintendo versions of the game will exclusively feature special guest appearances by Donkey Kong and Bowser of the Mario series fame, whom have Skylanders toy figures that can double as Amiibo figures for other games. The game can also be played cooperatively with another player. Only one vehicle can be used, with one player driving while the other one defends against threats. The Skystones minigame will return in a deeper more refined form. The traps collected in Skylanders: Trap Team will directly play into this, adding a unique Skystone to play. As per previous iterations, a Starter Pack including a portal will be available in shops, however, consumers will also be able to download the title at a cheaper price, and use their existing portal from Skylanders: Trap Team. Category:Grumpcade Games Category:Action Games Category:RPG Games Category:Action RPG Games Category:PS4 Games